of all the constellations
by lostintheconstallations
Summary: the lost maximoff child, the youngest of the three finds herself still in the hands of HYDRA years later after her siblings were rescued. with the help of specifically modified serum- the powers she begins to develop could potentially save the world- or destroy it.
1. after the sideaffects

Her mis-colored sky blue and deep chestnut eyes began to flutter open, the girl instantly tried to raise her hands- only to find they were strapped to an operating table. Her body felt like lead, and she was queasy- like she could be sick any moment.

"Ah, Ms.Maximoff. Finally, you're awake." A voice said from somewhere close to her, she lifted her head slightly and saw a bald man sitting in a plush office chair beside the table.

"W-where... am i?" Calypso croaked, her throat screaming in protest as she forced the words out.

The man chuckled, adjusting his medical goggles, "Well, Ms.Maximoff, you are in my lab for some tests. Nothing too severe."

"Pietro... Wanda...," She murmured before looking up at him again, "Where are my siblings?"

The doctor stayed quiet, before standing up and grabbing a needle filled with a purple serum. Without any warning he jabbed the needle into her arm, injecting her with the mystery medicine.

The girls head lolled back onto the table and her muscles untensed. She wasn't unconscious but she wasn't exactly conscious. After a few minutes in this dream like state, she began to see stars. Literally. As she stared up at the ceiling, she saw the outlines of the constellations in the sky at the time- suddenly her mouth went dry and she began to jerk.

The doctor leaned over her, tightening the restraints as he pulled a machine over to the bedside. It looked quite simple, an arm with six needles connected to a timed lever. He threw a quick glance to his watch as he started the timer.

Calypso wanted to thrash, scream, and fight her way away from this psycho- but alas all she could do was silently writh in pain as the needles pierced into the soft flesh of her arm. The needled arm pulled out of her arm and blood began to dribble down from the little holes, the doctor paid no mind to the blood as he moved to the other arm- doing the exact same and then leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone she tried to pull everything she had left to bring herself back to reality- succeeding to a point. She could move now, and she did all she could to wriggle her arm from the restraint. after five minutes of struggling the groaned- loudly- and felt a white hot energy run through her body. She felt powerful- yet calm. When the energy drained the found the restraints in pieces on the floor.


	2. you can't spell hurt without 'u'

Calypso jolted into full awareness when a loud alarm blared through the buliding followed by hundreds of gunshots and shouts. she looked around clueless and obviously frightened as she scanned for a place to hide- across the room was what looked like a supply closet- but before she could reach it the lab door shot off of its hinges, red mist swirling into the room followed by a woman.

Once the woman looked up, Calypso's legs gave out at the sight- shock getting the best of her. The girl hit the ground hard, head banging against the tile. her vision blurred as she faded in and out of consciousness again- before Calypso gave in she murmered something to the woman- leaving her in complete shock realizing who she was talking to.

"Wanda..." and she was out.

Tears brimmed Wanda's eyes as she called for her brother. (who was only down the hall) Within a split second he was by her side, looking at her worridly- checking for any surface injuries.

The brunette slowly raised her hand to point at the unconscious girl on thr ground. "Piet... She's been alive all this time." a wave of sobs washed over her- all the gulit, sadness, pressure, and longing she had held in for the past three years finally let itself be known as she made her way over to Calypso, pulling her into her arms.

Pietro couldn't make a sound- his baby baby sister was alive. He couldnt help but cringe at the thought that they did the same to her that they did to Wanda and himself. He could only imagine what you endured your three extra years you spent here in this hellhole. he slowly took you from Wanda's arms and lifted you into his.

"Come on, Wanda. Lets take her home." Pietro whispered, his words strained as he remembered the last time they saw her.

 _"Wanda! Pietro! I'm in here!" The blonde girl screamed, her body convulsing as she ripped through the restraints. The hydra base was being infiltrated by a group of superheros. (that soon enough the twins would know as the avengers)._

 _Calypso had been through more hell than the twins. Her arms and torso were covered in bruises and her face was bloody, cuts making her almost unrecognizable. Once she had gotten free she bolted towards the door, only to be shot by a hydra agent. Calypso was only two feet from Wanda. Wanda tried, she tried to get to her- only to be dragged away by a sobbing Pietro._


	3. gene z21

As Wanda and Pietro boarded the quinjet, the rest of the heros fell silent- staring at the unconscious girl in Pietro's arms.

Tony, of course, was the first to speak.

"Who... Who is that?" he asked, slowly nodding to the frail body.

Wanda pulled herself together and looked up at Tony, her brown orbs bloodshot. "When Hydra took us, they also took our baby sister- Calypso. When you all rescued us, she tried to escape and got shot. We thought she was... she was dead..." She trailed off, voice cracking as she broke out in another batch of tears.

no one dared to speak the rest of the ride back to new york.

When they landed, Calypso was rushed into the medical wing and checked for any lasting damage. her arms were covered in blood, as was the back of her head. Much to Wanda and Pietro's dismay, she only had a concussion.

Wanda sighed in relief and slumped against the chair in the corner of Calypso's room as she looked at the charts.

"Also, uh, Ms.Maximoff... there's something else you should see. Its her blood work, its showing abnormally high amounts of radiation- much like yours did when you first arrived. We're thinking she has a gift... like you and your brother.. but more intense. When we were checking her wounds, we decided to go ahead and do a checkup.. and shes also a carrier of 'GENE Z21'. a really rare gene that can cause mutations such as the ability to control minds, teleport, and the list goes on and on..." The doctor explained as the twins sat there, shocked into silence.

A few moments passed before Pietro found his voice and thanked the doctor. He made his way to Calypso's bedside and took her small hand in his.

The blonde winced slightly as she opened her eyes, taking her time to regain control of her senses.

"Pietro.. Wanda.. Where am i?" she croaked as Wanda rushed to pour her a cup of water.

"You're in the medical wing of The Avengers tower. You're safe, Cal." he explained, as the memories came rushing back to her- causing an involuntary shudder to run through her.

Wanda handed her the cup and she accepted it, downing it an a record of about thirty seconds, causing the twins to laugh slightly.

Calypso finally brought herself to look them in the eye, causing them to become slightly alarmed. see, when she was born her eyes were a beautiful hazel. now, they were completely different. one milky blue and the other a soft chestnut.

Wanda bit her lip as she looked to the floor, _'they probably enhanced the gene z21, or whatever its called, while they held her there. lets not jump to conclusions'_ she said telepathically to her brother, causing him to nod.

"Get some more rest, Cal. When you get up later, you'll be fully rested and we'll introduce you to everyone else." Wanda said aloud, taking Pietro's hand and leading him out of the room.


	4. in a cloud of blue

Hours passed and finally Calypso woke on her own. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and sat up, eager to get out of that bed. More or less she just wanted answers.

The blonde stumbled off of the bed, and towards the door- right as she was about to open the door- it slid open to reveal a frazzled looking man around his late twenties. He had short cropped honey blonde hair and a very strong looking bulid.

"Hey there, i was sent down here ro collect you and take you to meet the rest of the Avengers." he said before Calypso interrupted him.

"Where are my siblings? Why didn't they come?"

"Calm down, Galaxy. They got sent on a short mission. They'll be back in the morning." he explained, the girl raised an eyebrow at him as he called her 'galaxy' but she decided not to question it.

"Oh.. Okay.. but uhm.. could I by chance get different clothes?" She requested, biting her lip.

The man nodded quickly, before pulling a pair of clothes from a pack on his shoulder. "They should fit.. Wanda said you two looked about the same size."

She nodded and looked back up at the man as she took the clothes from him.

"I never got your name?"

"Clint. Clint Barton," he smiled before backing out of the room "I'll wait for you out here. The teams pretty excited to meet you, Galaxy." and that was the last she heard from him until she finished changing.

Her clothes were quite plain, a blue top with a weird logo on the sleeve and a pair of black jeans. she pulled her hair from the back of the shirt as she exited the room to join Clint.

"I think I'm ready to meet them. " She said quietly as she looked to Clint.

He gave her a reassuring nod and put a hand on her shoulder- leading her to the avengers living room set up.

The rest of The Avengers sat somewhat nervously in the room. Steve was sitting next to Bruce and Sam, Tony was awkwardly spinning on one of the bar stools, Natasha and Bucky stood- trying to look as welcoming as possible. Even Peter showed up to get acquainted with the newest addition. Thor was absent on Asguardian duties and everyone else was just- not there. As soon as they heard Calypso and Clint coming down the hall, they all tensed.

Once in the room of heros, Calypso began to feel a bit intimidated. More or less for the reason of them all just staring.

Clint took it upon himself to cough, breaking The Avengers from their weird trances. "So, Galaxy. This is Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Peter, and somewhere around here is Scott." he began "Avengers, this is obviously Calypso Maximoff."

 ** _twenty minutes later_**

"So, let me get this straight." Calypso began with a laugh aimed at Steve. "You took experimental steroids in the fourties and can now bench press a _helicopter_?"

The blonde super solider simply laughed and nodded, before he asked a question that made everyone go quiet again.

"Do you know what your powers are?"

Calypso sighed, taking a piece of hair between her fingers. she shook her head and avoided the eyes of the heros.

"I don't."

Natasha sucked in a breath before she jumped in, "We do, and if you want.. we can show you."

The blonde looked at the Redhead in confusion as she called to the A.I. system in the building.

"FRIDAY, show us the surveillance videos from our last mission."

a screen flicked on and began showing the group a live feed of that day- Calypso watched as the doctor left and a blue mist surrounded the restraints before they broke into pieces on the concrete floor.

"Thank you, FRIDAY. That's enough." Natasha called out, this time a voice answering her.

"My pleasure, Ms. Romanoff."


	5. Friendly

Calypso's eyes were still on the wall where the projection took place, she was deep in thought. She couldn't understand what she saw, she almost didn't want to understand it.

"Are you sure?" The girl said quietly, her hands balled up in her lap.

The group of Avengers sat still. All looking at each other with the same questioning look.

Natasha spoke up, "We're more than sure. You can control some sort of cosmic power. The only reason we know its cosmic is because of the traces of it in your blood." Nastasha stopped before adding, "This whole superhero thing is optional. You can stay here and work with us, or you can stay here and just be part of this family. Its all up to you."

She glanced around the room, "I want to do it. I want to help you guys."

Steve stood and walked over to where she was sitting and as instinct she stood up.

"Welcome to the Avengers. There are a few things we will go over but not right now. Natasha and Bucky will show you around." He gave her the priceless Captain America smile and set them off on their way.

The Avengers dispersed, leaving Bucky, Natasha, And Calypso standing together in the living room. With the exception of Peter a few feet away making a grilled cheese in the kitchen.

An unsettling feeling grew in her stomach as she looked at the buliding. It was so big, she didn't know what to think, her eyes met Natasha's and she instantly looked away. Blood rushed to her face as she looked at the ground, she heard an almost inaudible chuckle come from Natasha's mouth.

"So.. I'm gonna leave it to Natasha to show you around because I'm honestly just not feeling it today, yesterdays mission wore me out. You can handle this can't you, Romanov?" The super soldier yawned, looking over at the woman.

She nodded gingerly and gave Calypso a small smile, "Come with me, your room will be on the same floor as mine and Pietro's." she began to walk, a sort of classy sashay over to the elevator.

Calypso followed quietly and when the elevator door closed a line of questions began.

"So, you're from Sokovia?"

"Yes, born and raised. Or, sort of raised. After the missle hit our home I lived in strikers basement. Alone."

"Did you have any contact with people down there?"

"Not unless it was the doctor. Daily shots of some mystery serum. I was told I was going to help my country. My family, what was left of it at least." Calypso's face fell, eyes filled with a dark sorrow.

Natasha thought of a way to change the conversation, whether for better or worse. "Have you ever been with anyone?"

"Uh.." Calypso's face got hot. "Well, kinda but not really, I had a girlfriend in grade school, she groped me and told me I was gonna be her wife, the next day she was straight."

Natasha nodded, "Makes sense, come see me later." she handed Calypso a key and let her out of the elevator. "Third door down, sweetheart."


End file.
